


Guide Me

by skele_smol



Series: At Every End Is A New Beginning [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Feelings, First Time, I love these gaybies, Intimacy, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skele_smol/pseuds/skele_smol
Summary: Clementine always found herself amazed when it came to Violet. She was never how she appeared at first.When they had met, the older teen had been cold and unwelcoming, sour and sarcastic. All bark and bite and sharp edges. But it became apparent rather quickly that that was little more than a defensive facade. Underneath it all she was warm and devoted, terribly sweet and quick witted. A year of survival together had brought them closer, strengthened their tentative connection born of an awkward first kiss -one that Clementine had feared to be her last- beneath the stars as they awaited Lilly and her goons on pumping adrenaline and tenterhooks. But now, now they were closer than Clementine had ever been, with anyone.One shot





	Guide Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, it's been a while. I am preparing for camp Nano (a writing challenge month) which begins on July 1st and I will be using that time to write a minimum of 20,000 words for Built on Ash and Bone. I have no idea if I'll be uploading at all during that time, I hope to but I make no promises. So this story is kind of a two pronged apology, both for the possibility of no uploads next month as well as an apology for how chapter 4 of Ash and Bone was left.
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait.

 

Clementine always found herself amazed when it came to Violet. She was never how she appeared at first.

When they had met, the older teen had been cold and unwelcoming, sour and sarcastic. All bark and bite and sharp edges. But it became apparent rather quickly that that was little more than a defensive facade. Underneath it all she was warm and devoted, terribly sweet and quick witted. A year of survival together had brought them closer, strengthened their tentative connection born of an awkward first kiss -one that Clementine had feared to be her last- beneath the stars as they awaited Lilly and her goons on pumping adrenaline and tenterhooks. But now, now they were closer than Clementine had ever been, with anyone.

They had protected each other in their worst moments and supported one another in their darkest periods. The loss of Tennessee, the soft and kind little boy almost as lost and lonely as Violet herself, then almost losing Clementine forever when she had just found her. When it had all started, it had been a connection forged in blood and flame, lies and fear, and now, now they were enveloped in an unwavering trust and love.

This was so much more than a simple relationship. Their bond with and faith in the other unspoken but deafening, each having saved the other more times than either could recall.

Clementine had come along, a beacon of golden and furious light, in Violet's darkest moments. Saved her from her own self appointed punishment and self destruction over the loss of friends, too weak for the cruelty of this new world and a past love, spirited away under the guise of death by a friend too cowardly to admit his own shortcomings. And Violet, she was always there, always at Clementine's back. The first seeds of her unwavering loyalty sown as she glared down her unstable friend and former leader, defiance burning in her narrowed eyes as he waved a stolen gun in her face. Refused to cower to her swarming, angry friends, her makeshift family of more than eight years, all to defend Clementine, a girl she had known mere days. She was always at her side, poised and ready to fight and protect and survive when so many before her had tried and fought, had died and left Clementine broken and so very alone.

And now, they were here, with Clementine smoothing her palms over the strong clean lines of Violet's limbs. Skimming a confident path to the sharp cut and flare of her narrow hip and the flat, barely concave curve of taut belly. Clementine felt her lips quirk at the breathy little gasp that fell from the blondes lips as she hooked her arms under knees and hauled Violet closer, settling her rear into the cradle of her lap, legs spread either side of her own hips and opening the older girl up in ways neither had even imagined.

This was the first time they had been bare together outside of hygiene purposes -bathing at the river was a communal activity, born out of safety and necessity- and the intimacy of it all, away from prying eyes fueled by teenage hormones and the threat of death shambling upon them in their vulnerability, was breathtaking. It was the first time that either had initiated something more than the hurried cuddling and gentle kisses or the occasional shy fondle over clothing in stolen moments alone. Violet, usually so shy and restrained with her affections, had been the one to take the initiative. Guiding Clementine's fingers slowly beneath her layers of shirts and vests, from her flat belly and up to her ribs where her confidence had wavered and her hand stilled.

It was here that they stayed, neither resisting the touches nor forcing movements. The brief moments lengthening to lingering minutes, until Clementine had leaned in and carefully kissed the corner of Violet's mouth and her eyes, they were so warm and full of tenderness that Violet felt her confidence surge. While she was older and her time with Minnie had been far from innocent, Violet was still woefully inexperienced. She had simply followed behind her former lover's lead, letting the confident redhead show her how, rather than teaching and guiding and learning together.

For every further inch that Violet guided her hand, Clementine would place a soft kiss in a new spot, her cheek, forehead, fluttering lashes and tip of her nose. And then Clementine had found a spot that sent Violet's voice high in a keening whimper, emboldening the younger teen to reach out with her free hand, fingers carding through pale blonde strands as Violet tilted her head, encouraging her to stay and suckle. She was content, spending long drawn out moments mouthing along the sharp cut of Violet's jaw with lips and teeth, her nose brushing against the fleshy earlobe which had Violet tucking her chin down and her lashes sliding low over her darkened gaze. A decidedly throaty chuckle -Clementine would have called it a giggle and Violet would have grumpily denied it- drifting from her lips and sending thrilled pulses directly to Clementine's groin.

And now she had her, lain open and squirming in her lap. Leaning back on propped elbows as Clementine trailed her firm fingers down toward the crux of milky white parted thighs. Her blunt nails rasping through the neat thatch of light downy hair and sending Violet's head tossing back into the sheets. Low sounds shuddering through her breathing, long pale fingers twisting into thread bare cotton and worn, old wools and her svelte frame arching, chasing the fleeting touches that just skimmed past exactly where she wanted to be touched.

Clementine's lips quirked in response to a particularly broken and needy sound that rolled from the older girls lips, chased by a flicker of pink tongue as it wet and drew the kiss bitten lower lip between her teeth. Violet whined, a high nasally sound when Clementine's thumb swept absently lower, curiously edging along damp and exposed folds before it slid away again, drawing a shiver and a whimper of complaint from the blonde.

"So sensitive, Vi?" Clementine teased, her voice pitching low as her palms smoothed around to cup around the outer flare of Violet's hips, thumbs stroking against the boney juts. "You make such pretty sounds."

"Oh my God, shut up!" Violet's muffled voice groaned through the hands that hid her face. She shifted, attempting to draw her legs back and close her thighs, embarrassment flushing through her pale skin and pinking her in an all over blush that Clementine found so appealing and endearing that her excitement surged and her confidence bolstered. Pressing her palms firmly against the slender thighs around her hips and preventing her from retreating.

"You don't need to hide from me, Vi. You know that. I like seeing you like this, naked and open-" Clementine felt Violet's glare skewer her even before she lifted her gaze. Her own cheeks heating under the pointed scowl from between long fingers as she found herself spluttering. "I... I didn't mean 'naked and open' like that."

Clementine reached her hand forward, urging the blonde to take it and hauling her upright. She winced slightly as Violet shifted in her lap, twisting her legs under herself so that her weight was settled more on her own straddling knees rather than across Clementine's thighs. Clementine's hands found their way back to settle on Violet's hips, thumbs sweeping along the same cut of bone from earlier in soft comforting motions. "I meant, I like this. Seeing you, the real you. I like seeing you relaxed and happy and, and..."

"Affectionate?"

Clementine's eyes slid up at the smirked word, single brow quirking. Gaze sweeping up and away from her own dark fingers curling possessively around Violet's hips, to the subtle and gentle swell of small breasts tipped with dusky pink. To the sharp jut of collarbone and the elegant, long throat and finally to her finely sculpted face. Here her eyes lingered for a moment on the pouting lips that she knew to be soft and pliable before she finally met the light green eyes, barely touched with smokey gray undertones.

Violet's mouth pulled up into a ghost of a smile, "Hi."

Clementine felt her own lips mirror the blonde's soft expression. "Hi, yourself."

Violet tilted her head, eyes darting down Clementine's form. Admiring the more generous curves of lean muscle and feminine lines before she leaned her head forward, pressing her brow against her girlfriend's. Flaxen locks fanning around their faces as she wrapped her arms loosely over Clementine's shoulders, nimble fingers trailing along her spine and then twisting themselves gently into the soft curls. "Enjoying the view?"

Their soft breathing mingled and Clementine sighed at the taste. "Always."

"Good."

Violet leaned in then, capturing Clementine's lips in a firm kiss, breaking it for barely a moment to change the angle before fitting them back together in a deeper embrace. Clementine sighed at the gentle motions of soft lips on her own, parting them into a passionate, open mouthed kiss and gasping when she felt the first shy slide of tongue touch against hers.

Clementine, so engulfed by the soft, lingering kiss, barely noticed when Violet lifted one of her hands away from its gentle tangling in her curls and moved it to grip one of her hands. She guided it lower, back between her legs, her long pale fingers coaxing the shorter, darker ones to curl and cup against her heat, just barely parting and pressing into her.

Clementine broke the kiss and pulled back, her eyes widened in surprise, voice catching in her throat before she swallowed thickly. "Violet?"

"It's ok. Just, I just-" the blonde took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes, silently willing for her heartbeat to stop jumping around behind her ribs, like a rabbit caught in a snare. Willing for her courage to not fail her again. After a moment, she opened her eyes again, tilting them to meet Clementine's expectant golden gaze, her own eyes bright and clear with determination smoldering behind bright disks. "I want you to touch me..." her voice softened to barely a whisper as she husked a final word. "Please."

That single word in that needy, husky tone, it ignited something in Clementine. Something primal and raw. Her fingers curled, breaching into a searing wet heat, stroking through tightened velveteen walls and pulling a sharp, high cry from Violet's throat. The sharpness of the tone startled Clementine into stilling, two fingers knuckle deep inside the shivering older girl as she whined.

"Shit. Did I-" She swallowed awkwardly against the knot of anxiety lodged in her throat. "Did I hurt you?"

Violet shook her head, her eyes shut tight but lacking the creases of pain. "Just a bit sudden. I wasn't..." she paused, rolling her hips and testing and assessing the level of her discomfort against the stretch and burn. "I wasn't expecting two right off the bat."

"Do you need..? I-I can change to one."

"I'm fine, I just need a moment first." Violet interjected quickly. Her lashes parted and Clementine's breath caught in her throat at the smokey burn of desire that swirled and darkened the green. She pressed her forehead against Clementine's once more, eyes sliding closed and just breathing softly together, in and out, tasting the heady scent of mingled arousal that danced upon her tongue. When she parted her lashes, she murmured her next words on a shaky exhale. "You can do more now."

Clementine felt the flush creep along her neck and the heat of embarrassment nip her ears. "I, um..." She shivered against the fingers trailing up over her belly, away from where they had guided her hand between Violet's thighs, until they cupped one of her own breasts, thumb idly rolling the tightened nipple. "I'm not exactly sure what to do, to... to make you feel goo-"

"Curl your fingers toward you, press and stroke. Don't worry about trying to th-thrust... I don't need that." The colour in Violet's own high cheeks darkened, hips stuttering as Clementine eagerly followed her directions, pressing and curling her fingers inside her. Fingertips found and nudged curiously against a soft and spongy area that had the blonde arching, her whimpers growing to stuttering cries and harsh, bitten back curses, her voice breaking. "Oh... fuck! L-like that, Clem... just like that."

The angle was weird and a little awkward, and Clementine's wrist already ached at the unfamiliar twist and movements. But Violet's voice; her cries that punctuated her labored breathing as Clementine's fingers crawled deeper, thumb bracing partway between the join of hip to thigh drove her on. Determined to pull as many different sounds from the blonde's lips as she could.

"Cle- Clementine..?"

The brunette jolted her chin up, her concerned and hooded gaze searching Violet's bright eyes for any sign of discomfort or uncertainty.

Violet usually only called her full name when her attention was needed urgently and hearing it now, with the two of them wrapped so tightly around the other, startled Clementine enough that she hesitated in her motions. But instead of being greeted with an expression of pain or unease, she found only unbridled bliss and fathomless trust there. The blonde's eyes pierced through Clementine's own, shining with an emotion she had not yet seen.

Her soft lips were parted and her brows furrowed upwards, and every last part of her, usually so carefully guarded behind folded arms and pointed glares, was opened up to their own personal world unashamed. An untamed storm of complexities and carefully controlled emotion finally cut loose and, to Clementine, she was a picture of absolute beauty, wild and strong and fairly glowing in her arms.

Clementine leaned forward, a long dormant instinct driving her to bow her head to Violet's chest and take her teeth to the soft flesh of breast. Trailing her lips until she could seal them around a peaking nipple, suckling softly and rolling with a stiff tongue until she heard Violet's voice drop from the high whines to a deep and dark moan that sent a primal pulse throbbing between Clementine's own thighs.

"More?" Clementine husked. The warmth of her breath skating over the dampened flesh in a chilled touch, tightening the pebbled nipple she had been laving her attention on further.

Violet gasped and nodded and arched her spine until Clementine urgently wrapped her free arm around her back. Her fingers curling up over her shoulder to securely anchor the blonde in place as Clementine shifted her touch. Thumbing a path from pelvis to position it directly over the slicked hooded flesh, barely catching the pad across the fleshy pearl peeking coyly from beneath. The response to the feather light touch was immediate, the hot walls of muscle around her fingers clamped down hard, fluttering and squeezing as she prodded and stroked, and Violet was lost. Voice catching high in her throat, curses and pleadings rolling desperately from her tongue in waves. Her hips pressing down and twisting as she rode her lovers hand, drawing out the touches and shifting to aid her in reaching new and hidden places that her overwhelmed thoughts could no longer articulate into words.

Not that Clementine needed her to voice her guidance any longer. She was discovering new spots to make Violet sing all by herself, learning to read how Violet's body reacted when she found new areas to stroke and tease. The way Violet would curve and curl, how her hips would buck and roll communicated what she wanted, what she needed just as clearly as her words had and Clementine was quickly gaining the confidence to take the initiative in just how to move to heighten her sensations and touches.

Her firm, warm lips trailed butterfly soft kisses from one breast to the other, over the heave of sternum and the stuttering of heart and lungs, curling Clementine's mouth at the corners as a sudden idea crossed her mind.

She shifted her damaged leg underneath the blonde, bending it and raising it, bumping Violet closer, knocking her off balance as she drew her thigh high against the heat of Violet's spread legs and parting her wider still. She grinned at the yelp of surprise that fell back to a low sound of approval and how Violet's fingers laced through and clung to her curls, pulling a dark chuckle from Clementine's own throat. She twisted her hand just enough to alleviate the threat of cramping muscles that had just begun making itself known before she carefully worked a third finger alongside the other two. Her thumb still pressing and rolling the swollen bundle of nerves above their joining, mimicking her motions from both inside and out.

"Ooohhh... fffuuuck!" The natural husk to Violet's voice had turned to a graveled rasp. "Close... Cle- ementine... 'm so fuckin' close!"

Smiling against the mouthful of breast, Clementine nodded her understanding, though she didn't need to hear Violet's breathless words to know. She could feel it. The tension building in the sylphlike frame in her arms and the way Violet was grinding back against both hand and thigh told her everything. The fluttering walls that had quivered so delicately, now strengthened to pulsing squeezes, gripping her fingers so tightly she could barely wiggle them anymore. She felt Violet's fingers, still twisted through her curls, tug lightly. The delicate and thrilling sting against her scalp pulling a lustful sound of her own from her chest.

With a final flick of her tongue and scrape of teeth, Clementine drew back away from Violet's chest. Momentarily admiring the reddened blooms that her lips and teeth had marked into pale flesh before she tilted her chin. Her fiery golden gaze caught on half lidded eyes of smoldering green for a moment before dropping lower to the pouty lips. They were parted, drawn back slightly to reveal the tip of Violet's tongue caught between her teeth, and there was a light shift of muscle in her jaw as it strained and worked beneath her skin.

She was right there. So close to the edge. Just one last push and Violet would be unraveling in Clementine's arms and it startled her just how desperately she wanted to see it. So when Violet leaned in, lips sliding over lips and noses bumping together lightly, Clementine found herself breathless at the sensuality of it all. She had expected mouths crushing together desperately, broken gasps mingling as they snatched quick breaths between strong and messy kisses. But again, Violet had surprised her. She kissed Clementine slowly, warmly, her tongue more coaxing and simpering than demanding.

Clementine unwrapped her anchoring arm and shifted her fingers from Violet's shoulder to curl around her jaw, fingertips ghosting the sharp line and encouraging a soft breathy moan that she swallowed up greedily. The fragility of the kiss, the neediness of Violet's whines against her lips, had Clementine rumbling possessively in her desire. She broke away, pressing her forehead to Violet's, pecking her lips once, twice before she took the soft lower lip between her teeth and tugged, husking a dark smokey command.

"Come for me, Vi."

When Violet came, she didn't feel the earth move. There were no choruses of singing Angel's, or the screams of fireworks thrumming through her ears and sparking behind her lashes. She didn't howl Clementine's name to the heavens nor did she pledge her undying love for the girl to a deity she didn't even believe in. No, when Violet came, it was gentle and warm. Blooming behind her heart and caressing through her shivering body like soft waves lapping at a sun kissed beach, or being enveloped by a soft, thick duvet on a cold night. Drowsy heat seeping into her limbs and settling heavily in her bones. Instead of violently bucking and bending herself in two, she simply shuddered and trembled around her lovers fingers. Curling toward her instead of away and pressed her damp brow against Clementine's shoulder, pressed into her throat delicate gasps and whimpers of joy rather than harsh shouts, in a voice soft and high.

No, when Violet came, the earth didn't shatter around her like she had read in those cheesy romance novels that her old roommate had so loved before she'd died. Instead her world felt whole and more complete. Far from fantasy and far from perfect, but there was a pure satisfaction in knowing that this was a gift shared with a girl that she was entirely in love with and enthralled by.

As the tremors evened out and the gasps softened against her throat, Clementine carefully slipped her fingers one by one from inside Violet. Though instead of leaving her entirely, she slid her slick and wet digits over and over the swollen and sensitive flesh, drawing out the overwhelming sensations from her exhausted body and wringing every last tiny cry from the shivering blondes lips.

Clementine pressed her lips into the messy, sweaty strands at Violet's temple, breathing warm and sweet words of praise and encouragement to her, in a tone pitched low and soothing. Murmuring how perfect she was, how beautiful and strong and wonderful, keeping up her ministrations on overstimulated flesh until Violet's brow furrowed and she yipped and mewled in discomfort and quivered violently. She disentangled a hand from Clementine's snarled curls and reached between her legs, just as she had done at the start of it all, though this time she gently tugged the hand away from her instead of to her and slowly melted to the mattress behind Clementine. Drawing her down and curling herself around the smaller girl, fitting shaking fingers between the spaces of Clementine's own and burying her face among the curls and into the warm skin at the nape of her neck. Here, Violet sighed softly.

"You doing okay, Vi?"

"'m good," The blonde mumbled lazily, her voice drowsy and slurring her words. "... jus' tired."

Clementine chuckled. Shifting herself around to face her disheveled lover, fingers slipping away before she settled. Violet's eyes were closed, her strands of white gold settled messily across her face, partially shielding her fine features from Clementine's gaze. "You falling asleep on me?"

A long pause settled between them, almost long enough for Clementine to worry that Violet had indeed fallen asleep. And then, the arm mostly under the older girl reached out. Groping blindly for Clementine's fingers before caging them in her own and pulling them to her chest, her thumb stroking delicately over the back of her hand.

"Not falling asleep, just resting my eyes a few minutes."

Clementine rolled her eyes but settled alongside her, resigning herself to simply watching the blonde sleep a while. Trying to ignore the insistent throb of arousal still storming through her blood. "You sure? Really looks like you're almost out to m-"

Clementine's words broke off in a squawk of surprise as Violet's free hand shot out and cupped her. Palming and rubbing as a single finger wiggled and slid a teasing caress between her closed legs. Clementine's sharp cry of surprise quickly melted into a long drawn out groan as she found herself gazing through the scattered blonde strands and into a single green eye, snapped wide and storming with a promise that the wait would be worth it.

Yes, Clementine always found herself amazed when it came to Violet. She was never how she appeared at first.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand, finally poor Violet got some. I've been so cruel to the poor girl and, going from the responses the last Chap of Ash and Bone, I think I would have been lynched if I didn't finally let her have a good time. Lol.
> 
> All comments are appreciated and loved. I'll return with new chapters for Ash and Bone soon.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on discord:- skele-smol#0972


End file.
